1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an input system for a photographic camera provided with a plurality of input switches such as photographing mode switches, an objective zooming switch and a film existence detecting switch.
2. Prior Art
There has been popularized the handy photographic camera containing therein a CPU adapted to control various functions of the camera so that the user may easily and reliably take a photograph without requiring skill and experience. Such prior art cameras typically employ, as an input system, a so-called matrix input circuit having a plurality of inputs in association with a plurality of outputs.
In such a matrix input circuit, in order to detect the particular one of switches that has been turned ON, the state detector means cooperates with key scan signals provided from the respective key scan signal output terminals at different predetermined intervals for the respective output terminals.